<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinema by 0Nuklear_violet0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520081">Cinema</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Nuklear_violet0/pseuds/0Nuklear_violet0'>0Nuklear_violet0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tool (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Nuklear_violet0/pseuds/0Nuklear_violet0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel always was believe that she have some perception about the supernatural world, but she stopped believe when shes mother teel her it was all create in shes imagination, until, she talkin a lot alone, one night she listen somebody singing, and she woke up in the midnight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Recap or synopsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a translation of my fanfiction in spanish which is on wattpad. So, wait for a better translation if I have some errors, please. Thanks for read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shadow followed me through the darkness, even the darkest of shadows was afraid of the emperor of thick blackness, an energy that made synergy with my body and his,<br/>
"Magnet", I thought instantly, it was a melody playing in the distance and I tiptoed down the steps, my arms in the air, into the darkness of the corridors, just now thinking about him I want to scream and let my eyes break into pieces of ice and slivers, when I met him he was a man of darkness, eyes in spirals and different types and sizes of circles and commas, thin lips like melon rings and hair made of fine black needles, his hands were the most lethal: long painful fingers, country skin, veins cracking his body, but his voice, his voice and song was like brushes in a tarola, that raspy, rough mix, like a cornfield.</p><p>His name was reduced to "James", his powers were the least of it, but his natural persuasive personality allowed him to fall into his nets at the beginning of our first conversation, as Dante said:</p><p>"[... But behold, almost at the beginning of the slope, a panther appeared, quick and agile with blotchy skin that didnt move away from me for an instant and prevented me from continuing the path, in such a way that I was about retracing my steps.] "</p><p>So this odyssey is recounted by foot and foot, between us for over the critical eye of christians and my family because it is unthinkable what James made me swear and what I left on the endless waves of despair.</p><p>As Cruchaga said well, only one phrase can build my adventure among the supreme grace of my life on both worlds:</p><p>"[... It was the anonymous tomb of silence:<br/>
The incandescent memory of the night,<br/>
Or the ancient saliva that seduces<br/>
In an impending sound of gorges.] "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What was it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the beginning chaos was the supremacy, my hemoglobins were just empty and innate unions easily to corrupted thats why I fell into a disease from time to time, so I began to work for a kind of shield, a natural defense, which consisted of lying constantly, always thinking "positive" and having a very strong willpower as well as discipline in keeping distracted with books, audios, movies or just nightly meditations to clean the residue of bad thoughts, all that, at my shorts 6 y/o. Sounds like a prodigy but it was neither remotely like this, in fact, I was the last in my class but that isnt important. When I was 9 I began understand that I wasn't like the other kids, and the obvious fact I was very sick so I choose  isolate myself with my watercolors in the afternoon. Sometimes was dreamed w being captured by aliens and being taken along the galaxy or had ultra deep mental discussions w my friends Uriel and Macky. Uriel was a vampire who came from the oldest dungeons from Egypt and Macky, was a ghost like the skeletons of the haunted house of Mickey Mouse from the cartons of 29, this latter was a philosopher who lived around two centuries and changed his color because of his thoughts, something witty if you let me say. </p><p>One night I stayed up late talking with Macky while I trying to overcome fever, between sweltering and sleepless so I decided to spend time talking with my imaginary friend, he said I need take a shower to left my temperature just like Mom do always, I reminded him that it was after 11 at night and If I did would catch something, then the dispute became more heated at around 12, so I decided end it and go to sleep at once, the funny thing is without an adult to question my actions, I still obedient. Mom and daddy they go on a trip to Columbus OH and they left me under the "care" of a niece in fact she was relative of one of our neighbors, I had no choice, I had to undergo Tina for two weeks but I dont remember. </p><p>And thats happened, that morning I meet James when I heard the noise of pots moving and the clinking of the dishes, I thought it had been Tina and her usual routine (I would know this date later) taking night showers and drinking a certain portion of white wine, but when I got downstairs I saw a shadow slide by the carver and the windows without glass, so, I gathered my courage, hugged tightly Miss Petunia my teddy bear and walked down the hall in the dark, barefoot with my cream robe, feeling the breeze that seeped through the upper balcony to the kitchen and courtyard; there I could see the slice of pink moon shine brightly on our glass dome, I ran silently chasing the shade through the small trees in the courtyard and then I saw that, I stopped: a back has a very peaked dark long hair, I saw it turning quietly and it was there when my heart fell to my knees. After years can feel the horror through the distance taking shelter in my paper and plum while a tear escape from my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He is human?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night was my sleep paralysis, when he turned around I see black and purple spirals, I think my mind was joking, because of the shadow of the pots, or the shadow of doors, and windows was the protagonist of this joke. Maybe the light of the moon create a perfect siluet of a man, wasnt enough for me, I know what i see, I know I seed hair and hear noises, Tina in a yellow bathrobe found me in the courtyard and she scolded me, she send me to bed after warning me that if she see awake me again the television would turn off, so with my head down I went up the steps and locked myself, I let my dirty feet cover the sheet and I left my red lamp on because I was still somewhat disturbed at the moment, didn't take me long to fall asleep, however, shortly after I became unconscious on my spice girl pillow, I reacted shortly after hearing again more sounds coming from the kitchen and like chains crawling, I left the room with a dreary teddy bear and determined to found what I thought I had seen in the courtyard, I opened the door and even pulled aside the strands of hair that stuck to my forehead because of fever. Between each step I took I was more surprised that Tina didnt have the lights on as she had since my parents left; the steps seemed strangely colder and as I was already downstairs I heard extremely sharp steps and the stirring of drawers, I bit my mouth and went to the windows that overlooked the kitchen, then I screamed, that alerted him, at the guy dressed with dark jackets, he turned at the same time that I lay down on the floor covering my mouth, I breathed scared because I had seen him with an ax in his hand, before he caught me I decided to drag myself back to the stairs and take a phone to call the police, I was in it while I imagined the horrible things that could have happened to Tina, and... something caught the edge of my sleeping gown, I turned pulling it and then I saw him.</p><p>"Where you going?" a carpeted voice and his shoe crushed my robe, I trembled and squeezed hard my teddy. He clicked her tongue and denied, he came up to me and I planned to scream, "oh, no, dont dare me candy, you has been a bad girl". He said the last when I took air and screamed with all my strength then he turned me around and covered my mouth with his hand pinching my lips. "Scream again and I'll squeeze you until you bleed", he pointed the last with his fingers touching my thigh. I denied, starting to cry. He took me by the waist and took me to the kitchen where he made me sit on the edge of the table while he stood in front of me. "what is your name china doll?</p><p>"Hazel" I swallowed hard and stuttered. Then he took off his hood showing a shaved triangle hair, his eyes previously covered in sunglasses when remove them showed me some pupils that made me start to sweat: translucid flames surrounded in circles, one inside the other, interspersed by commas in purple and black tints, his hair waved in needles, black spikes, I looked at him, his face marked in bluish veins, then he reached out a hand and I was paralyzed the moment he touched my hair.</p><p>"you are sick, you should go to bed"</p><p>"and Tina?" I ask. Their irises were clouded showing more natural.</p><p>"Your friend is fine"</p><p>"she is not my friend"</p><p>"and what is?" he pinched my hot cheeks.</p><p>"She care me".</p><p>He nodded and moved closer to me. "Who are you?" I dared to ask as he specifically engage to look at me.</p><p>"Im James, I was living here before". That exalted me.</p><p>"You? but mom and daddy buy this house" </p><p>"I know thats why im here, looking for my house" I see him confused. "Look now I can't explain it you yet and I would like our meeting be kept secret, are we? if you do that I promise not  bother you"</p><p>I denied, "Well, now go to sleep" </p><p>(---------------------------------------------)</p><p>"But aren't you a thief?" He led me up the stairs holding hands and clothed me, I obey mainly because I was feeling fear.<br/>
James smiled and stroked my cheek.</p><p>"No diamond, I didnt come to steal anything from your house, I dont need it, I was exploring because long ago I had forgotten that I had lost". I stay in silence.</p><p>"And you won't hurt me, I mean, Tina and my parents?" I asked when he disappeared through the door, he turned and smiled comfortingly.</p><p>"No dolly, but only if you keep your promise". And I fell asleep in complete darkness, from that dawn I couldnt fall asleep with some kind of light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>